


Life Without You

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Lovers, M/M, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Late at night, in the comfort of each other's arms, Kaito and Kureha have a talk.
Relationships: Hoshino Kureha/Tsujiishi Kaito





	Life Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written KureKai or StaPa in forever OMG this feels so good

Kureha sipped his hot chocolate with a gentle contented hum as he sat buried beneath the blankets beside Kaito. The movie they'd been watching had long since finished and neither had been too bothered to move from the bed since it was much later than expected. Kureha's room wasn't that far away, of course, but he knew Kaito secretly felt he was safer where he was than wandering about in the dark.

Kicking his feet gently, the redhead finished his drink and set the still warm mug aside before turning onto his side and snuggling up closer to his partner, arms laying around his stomach and his head resting on his chest. Kaito switched the remaining lights off as he settled down and pulled Kureha as close as he could to him. They'd clean everything up in the morning before they went to their morning lessons. 

Kureha sighed deeply, smiling as he inhaled Kaito's scent and closed his eyes. Their relationship was no secret by this point. They'd been through so much together by now that when they had announced they were officially dating, the rest of stirRhythm had simply not batted an eye and shrugged it off with words of "Congratulations but it was already pretty damn obvious you guys". Kaito had probably been thankful that everyone didn't make too much of a fuss but Kureha had been a little disappointed. Were they really that obvious?

He began to think back to the beginning of it all and how Kaito had never wanted anything to do with them. His somewhat selfish motives until they'd learned the truth of the matter. He'd always felt the urge to befriend the lone boy, and that determination had paid off into the blossoming feelings of romance. And now here he was laying in his bed and wrapped up in his arms without a second thought or a single care in the world. He wanted the feeling to never go away even long after they'd graduate.

"Hey, you still awake?" Kaito's voice was unusually soft but it was something Kureha had grown accustomed to.

"Hm, yeah?" Kureha opened his eyes and focused his gaze on a patch of moonlight that washed over Kaito's arm tucked snugly around him, "What is it?"

"I was just thinking... I... I don't think I can imagine my life without you..."

Cue Kaito going ninety-nine percent soft and Kureha enjoying every dripping second of it with a blush covering his smiling face.

"I know I treated you really badly at the start, but you didn't give up on me. No matter what I threw at you, how many times I told you we weren't friends or even when I hit you... You still wanted to be with me. You even came to love me and I'll never understand how or why or anything because I know if it were me, I couldn't stand where you are now. For someone to hurt me over and over, why would I care so much? You're amazing like that... You can tell me it's because I was having a hard time but you didn't know a thing about it then. You just never gave up on me...and I guess that's why I never gave up on you either when you went through your own trials... You're incredibly special to me, Kaede".

The sound of his real name made his heart lurch and he had to press his palm against his shirt to stop it from springing out of his chest. Warm tears pricked at his eyes and he turned his head to bury it further into Kaito's shirt. The arms around him tightened and he had no words to say back. He didn't exactly need to either, Kaito already knew everything he'd been feeling as he was the more vocal and affectionate of the two in public.

Had he given up on Kaito then he didn't have any idea as to where he would be right now in his life. And for that he was forever grateful.

_I can't imagine my life without you, either... I love you so much, Kaito, always..._


End file.
